The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang
The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang is episode twenty-one in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 1, 1991. Opening Teaser Michelle helps Joey move all his stuff into Jesse's old room, thus making it his new room. He entertains Michelle with his doll and both sing "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" and even do the Popeye laugh. Synopsis Eight-year-old Stephanie wants to be just like D.J., so she starts dressing like her, and even acting like her. D.J. is getting ready to go to the food court of a local mall with Kimmy. When D.J. notices Stephanie coming back into her room with her box of stuff (after sleeping in her "old room" that eventually became Jesse's, as he moved out last time), she can't believe she has to go back to sharing her room. Younger sister finds both girls "playing makeup" (see Quotes). Later, after Stephanie redecorates her side of the room, Michelle comes in, with her little kiddie shopping cart. Stephanie gives her sister her "little kid stuff". But what is on Stephanie's side that Michelle really wants can't leave – the TV. When Kimmy and D.J. enter and see what Stephanie has done in terms of redecoration, they are speechless (see Quotes). But in terms of clothing and hairstyles, they are in utter shock and disbelief, as are Becky and Danny when they enter. Becky points out that her older sister hated it when Becky herself dressed up like her. As part of her mall trip, D.J. wants to wear something "fun", so she, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Michelle head to Danny's bedroom, where D.J. starts looking for something to wear from his closet. After accusing each other as to who is really dressing like who, Stephanie tries to do the same thing, but when D.J. tries to stop her, they end up pulling down the rod that his shirts were hung on. Then, when they fight over who is going to put the rod back in the closet, they accidentally put a hole in the wall with it. That is when Kimmy goes home (see Quotes). After they ask Michelle to stare at the wall while they think of a solution, the girls go to the attic, where Jesse is renovating it, and he is not letting Joey do anything to help him. After Jesse explains how to fix a hole in a wall – not knowing why they want to know – D.J. and Stephanie sneak some supplies out of the attic. After that, an embarrassing mishap with his new forces Jesse to realize that he should accept help from Joey whenever he needs it, instead of trying to do it by himself. In Danny's room, D.J. and Stephanie fix the hole by filling up the hole with paint that already matches that of the wall, move the dresser over to cover it up, put the rod back in his closet and quickly hang everything back up before he gets home from work. They ask Michelle to stall his arrival, and she does so by having a conversation with him the minute he gets home and it continues as they head upstairs. She takes it a step further by memorizing their phone number (555-2424), and even doing it again; this time, with her eyes closed! When Danny enters his room and sees the girls, they then try to come up with a "song and dance" right in front of him, to convince him that they are not in trouble in any way, shape, or form. They continue singing it as they head to their room, with Michelle following right behind them and singing along, which surprises them as much as her entrance. She exits the room, singing. Later, D.J. talks to Stephanie, who finally realizes how annoying she can really be when she tries to be like her older sister, and D.J. assures Stephanie that she will be a really cool teenager in a few years; but for now, she asks her roommate to stick to being a really cool kid. Suddenly, Michelle returns to their room dressed up like them (and using a wig to match the hairstyles), causing both to pass out on Stephanie's bed and Michelle to mimic them. Later, as Danny catches up on the two roommates and Michelle, he requests an encore of that "song and dance" they did when he got home and his wish is granted by them all, and he even sings along with them. Quotes enters his former bedroom that is now Joey's. Jesse: Hey, Joey. Joey: Hey. Jesse: I'm putting some new plumbing in the attic, so I had to turn off the main water line. I hope I'm not inconveniencing anyone. in comes an angry Danny from the bathroom, with a towel around his neck and shampoo in his hair. The camera zooms up to his frowning face. Danny: Jess, one question: Did you wait until the shampoo was actually burning my eyes before you turned the water off? Jesse: No, it's just dumb luck. Here, let me help you out there a squeegee from his toolbelt and begins attempting to wipe the shampoo off Danny's hair (see Gallery). ---- and Kimmy are trying out new makeup. Kimmy: So, Deej, what do you think of this orange lipstick? D.J.: It's perfect if you're dating Ronald McDonald. Stephanie: the room I'm ba-ack. D.J. & Kimmy: Oh. Stephanie: Thank you. You're too kind. D.J.: I can't believe I'm sharing my room with an 8-year-old again. Stephanie: she walks over to her sister's bed with a doll in her hand Believe it, babe. sets the doll down on the bed. Oh, neat. We're playing 'makeup'. D.J.: We do not play 'makeup'. We wear makeup. Kimmy: Yeah, kid. Go watch Sesame Street. Stephanie: I do not watch Sesame Street. And besides, it's not on 'til 4:00. D.J.: Well, now that you're back, remember the rules (from the series premiere) she hands the doll back to her; keep your baby stuff on your side of the room. Stephanie: she puts the doll under her arm I have no baby stuff absent-mindedly squeezes it. Doll: Ma-ma! looks at her doll in disgust. D.J.: You were saying? Stephanie: the doll You couldn't keep your mouth shut? ---- Danny: How do you time these things? Do you have a surveillance camera in my bathroom? Jesse: Look, I realize I'm a little behind schedule, but this is my new home. I want to build this place with love, care, and old-world craftsmanship, same way my ancestors built the Parthenon. Danny: The Parthenon is in ruins. Jesse: That's what happens when you rush. 'Becky: Honey, I know you want to take your time; but this is supposed to be our first home, not retirement home. Joey: You know, Jess, it would help speed up things if I helped you. Jesse: No, thank you. Becky: Joey, that is a great idea. Danny: Thanks, Joey. Joey: We are going to have such a great time. Jesse: Alright, I'll find a little something for you to do. But be honest: do you have any experience in construction? Joey: Are you kidding? I once built a four-bedroom ranch house. Jesse: You did? Joey: Yeah, I would've built the garage, but I ran out of Legos. laughs, but nobody else does. ---- finishes redecorating her side of the room just as Michelle enters with her little kiddie shopping cart. Stephanie: I've finished redecorating my side of the room. What do you think? Michelle: Eh. Stephanie: Michelle, you're so young. Now that I'm almost a teenager, you can have my stuffed animals, my Barbie, my puppy poster; all my 'little kid' stuff. Michelle: What about this 'little kid' TV? Stephanie: Nice try, sis. D.J. and Kimmy enter, and are in total and utter shock and disbelief. D.J.: Oh, Mylanta. Stephanie: Hello, ladies. Kimmy: Look, Deej, it's your evil mini-twin. Stephanie: Check it out, girls. I've got my side of the room jammin' (see Gallery). D.J.: Why are you doing this to me? Stephanie: What can I say? Mature minds think alike. ---- Joey: You know, Jess, I can handle a lot more responsibility. Even Pat lets Vanna spin the Wheel once in a while. ---- the girls are in Danny's room, as D.J. decides to "borrow" one of Danny's shirts and ties. She opens the closet. D.J.: Now, I'm just gonna get a shirt and tie, and then we'll be out of here. finds one with brown stripes. This one looks good, and Dad's not scheduled to wear it until... at the inside of cuff next Thursday. Stephanie also decides to do the same. Stephanie: I'm in luck! He has another one just like it. D.J.: Forget it. There's no way you're going out of this house dressed like me. Stephanie: Did you ever think that maybe you're the one dressing like me? [They fight for control of the shirt.] D.J.: Leave the shirt alone. Stephanie: No! D.J.: Leave it alone! they pull hard enough to bring down the whole rod, causing Michelle's mouth to drop wide open. Michelle: her finger You're in big trouble, mister! D.J.: up the rod Look what you did now! Now, get out of my way. I have to fix it. Stephanie: No, I can fix it myself! grabs the other end. D.J.: Let go of it! have a tug-of-war over the rod. Stephanie: No, you let go! D.J.: I said, Let go! Stephanie: OK! letting go sends the rod into the wall, creating a hole. Kimmy: Well, I can see by the old hole-in-the-wall, that it's time for me to go she leaves. ---- [Just as D.J. and Stephanie finish their heart-to-heart chat, Michelle enters their room dressed like them (see Gallery).] Michelle: I'm ba-ack. walks over and sits with them on Stephanie's bed. So ladies, what should we do now? looks at Stephanie and falls back on the bed with a whimpering/crying sound... D.J.: Ohh-huh-huh-huh. copies her right away as usual, but now Michelle mimics them too. Trivia *''Episode title allusion'': The was an actual Wild West gang of outlaws in the 1880s and '90s, which took its name from the Hole-in-the-Wall Pass in Wyoming, where they would hide out (That gang is featured in the film , and in 1988, Paul Newman of the stars founded the non-profit ) *The only episode where D.J. gives Stephanie a variation on both her rules *When Stephanie tells D.J. that Danny "sees us when we're sleeping, he knows when we're awake", it is a reference to a line from " " *Joey's remark of letting spin the Wheel on Wheel of Fortune has occurred at least once *An outtake from the episode features John Stamos goofing up his line regarding the plumbing in the attic, confusing water lines with power lines Gallery jkhkj.png|Michelle doing an impression of Popeye Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-AM.png|Jesse squeegeeing Danny's head after Danny steps out of the shower complaining the water had been shut off Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-Ap.png|Jesse and Becky discussing the remodeling of the Tanner's attic into their new bedroom Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-4.10.37-AM.png|Stephanie tries to convince D.J. that she is mature by dressing like her Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.05.45-AM.png|When D.J. takes a rod from Danny's closet to fix it, Stephanie grabs at it, and the ensuing struggle sends the rod right through the wall Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.21.13-AM.png|Jesse explaining to the girls how he would fix a hole in the wall while Joey mimics his gestures behind him Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.35.47-AM.png|Jesse mishandles the wiring to the electric Murphy bed he’s building and gets stuck behind it Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.42.50-AM.png|The girls look at hole in the wall they spackled Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.01.20-AM.png|D.J. and Stephanie performing a song and dance made up on the spot as an excuse to why they were in Danny's room Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.08.11-AM.png|Michelle dresses like D.J. also Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery